


Pursuit of Pleasure that I have Periled

by loveless_klark



Series: Devil's Incarnate [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Lexa (The 100), Choking, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Heda Lexa (The 100), Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lexa (The 100), Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: “Are you going to be a bad girl, Lexa?”She whimpered as the grip on her hair tightened. “No, Wanheda.”“Good girl.” Clarke threw her backward, Lexa grasping for the footboard. “Strip.”-Clarke gets back from a trip to Arkadia and Lexa is there to sate her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Devil's Incarnate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 287





	Pursuit of Pleasure that I have Periled

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Smut. This is smut. If you haven't realized it yet, this is sex. Rough sex.
> 
> Anyway, I meant to get this out earlier but then I started working on an even more sinful smut fic (which should come out soon) and got distracted. But it's here now! Clexa smut. Not much wanheda/heda elements in this, but it's got rough dom Clarke and obedient subby Lexa and what more could you want?
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The doors to her chamber flew open.

Lexa felt a rush of irritation. She spun, mouth ready to scold whoever dared intrude in  _ her  _ personal chambers, but all words fell from her lips when she saw Clarke stride past her, a snarl permanently etched onto her face. She fumbled with the straps of her armor, growling in annoyance when the buckles slipped from her grasp.

Lexa noted the blue smoke wafting from her lover’s fingers and the sullen glow of her irises. She came up from behind, resting soft hands on Clarke’s arms as she turned her around. Clarke said nothing, eyeing her hungrily, eyes darkening to an even deeper blue. Lexa began to undo her armor. “Rough trip?”

Clarke scowled. “Their incompetence is unbelievable! You offer them an alternative, a better deal, and they do what? They fucking deny it just because they’re too prideful to follow someone  _ younger _ than them. They can’t get over their stupid fucking grudges and think about their people!”

Lexa helped Clarke shrug off her chest piece. “Calm down,  _ ai keryon _ . If they wish to condemn themselves to death, so be it. We tried to help them.”

“Why did I volunteer to go again?” Clarke said, her voice filled with bitterness.

“You grew up with them.” Lexa reached up to pluck the silver pin from between Clarke’s eyes. “If they would listen to anyone, it would be you.”

Clarke snapped her teeth, turning away from Lexa to throw her muddied boots to the side.. “I wish I hadn’t. If I had turned out like them, I would rip my mother’s head off. I can’t believe I was raised by such a  _ bitch _ .”

“Calm down,  _ hodnes _ .” Lexa stepped up behind her, a hand tracing down her arm and hooking their fingers together. “You cannot control-”

Clarke’s hand twisted to grab Lexa’s wrist, spinning as she yanked her forward. Lexa, startled by the sudden action, stumbled over her own feet and practically fell into Clarke. The younger girl grasped Lexa’s hip, pulling them so close that their teeth clacked as Clarke smashed her mouth on Lexa’s.

Lexa gasped as Clarke bit down on her bottom lip so hard it drew blood. Sucking the sweet syrup out of her, Clarke’s hands groped possessively at her  _ niron _ , pulling back so their foreheads pressed together. Clarke made a questioning noise in the back of her throat. Lexa smiled. Even now, Clarke always put her first.

“ _ Sha, niron _ ,” she muttered, looking into the blue-black eyes of her lover. “ _ Teik ai _ .”

The hands on Lexa tightened and pulled her forward, slamming their bodies together. Lips crashed messily, Clarke’s teeth nipping on her already-bleeding lip. Lexa smoothed her tongue over Clarke’s mouth, gasping as Clarke sucked it into her mouth.

She reached up to curve an arm around Clarke’s neck but felt a hand tangle in her hair, tugging her back. Lexa’s mouth fell open as she was forced away, blood-red eyes half-lidded. Clarke rumbled low in her throat. “Strip.”

Lexa’s eyes fell down to Clarke’s heaving chest. “You too.”

A small moan escaped her as Clarke tugged sternly on her braids, her other hand smacking her thigh hard enough to sting. “Are you going to be a bad girl, Lexa?”

She whimpered as the grip on her hair tightened. “No,  _ Wanheda _ .”

“Good girl.” Clarke threw her backward, Lexa grasping for the footboard. “Strip.”

Lexa did so, watching Clarke’s eyes rake over her body, her jaw clenching. Lexa already felt wetness leaking from her cunt from just Clarke. From the way Clarke’s gaze caught on her thighs, she saw it as well.

Clarke stepped closer, one hand going up to grip Lexa’s chin while the other dipped between her legs. “Look at you,” she muttered, voice husky. “So wet for me. I bet you’ve been hoping for this all week. Waiting for me to return so I could own you, dreaming of yourself bare and spread before me. Isn’t that right,  _ rattop _ ?”

Lexa shuddered at the name.  _ Controlled _ . She’d never been called that before. She was eager to find out what it meant.

“ _ Sha _ ,  _ Wanheda _ ,” she rasped, leaning into her touch. Clarke swiped a finger between her lips, listening to the delicious sounds Lexa made. Her fingers were tingling in excitement, enough that Lexa felt the power flow from her core. It only aroused her more, knowing that Clarke could have her dead instantly with only a thought. She was placing all her trust in her, knowing that Clarke would never harm her.

She watched Clarke bring a slick finger up to her mouth, sucking the juices off. “I’ve been craving your sweetness for days. I’m burning for you. For your cunt.”

Clarke fell to her knees in front of Lexa, hands gripping her hips tightly. She took in the sight of Lexa’s glistening pussy, her own core throbbing just looking at it. She leaned forward, dragging the flat of her tongue through her folds.

Lexa moaned, hands falling into Clarke’s hair, groaning as Clarke pulled away. She met the ethereal blue eyes staring up at her, dark from hunger. “Did I say you can touch?”

Lexa lowered her head. “No,  _ Wanheda _ .”

“No, I did not. Hands to yourself,  _ rattop _ .” She leaned forward until her breath was flowing steadily over Lexa’s cunt, making her falter. “Unless you want me to stop?”

The brunette’s eyes widened, shaking her head. “No,  _ Wanheda _ .”

Clarke smirked, hands tightening on her thighs. Without looking away, she lapped at Lexa’s pussy, leaning forward until she was nose deep. Her tongue collected the wetness that dripped from her opening, angling her face until her nose nudged at Lexa’s clit. She moaned low and deep, her head falling back, hips bucking forward into her  _ niron _ ’s waiting mouth. 

Clarke drew back slightly, enough to wrap her lips over Lexa’s clit. Her tongue twirled around it as she sucked, listening to Lexa’s heady noises from above. Hips rocked deeper into the blonde’s face and Lexa’s thighs tensed beneath her grasp. Her hands had raised to play with her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Clarke clawed at Lexa’s thighs, releasing her clit with a wet  _ pop _ . She licked her way down, taking leisurely time covering every inch of Lexa’s cunt in her mark. She tilted her head to suck a bruise on her thigh right next to her opening. Lexa whined, trying to urge her to the side, but Clarke only grinned and continued with her teasing.

It wasn’t until she heard Lexa’s needy ‘ _ Klark- _ ’ that she gave in, turning to drink up the wetness that was drizzling over her pussy. Finally, she pushed forward enough to shove her tongue into Lexa’s opening.

Lexa cried out in pleasure, hands tensing on her breasts as her hips jogged harder into Clarke’s mouth. She tongue-fucked her, one hand releasing Lexa’s thigh to tweak at her clit. Lexa moaned loudly, pushing closer, closer, feeling the building pressure in her stomach come to its bursting point.

She howled as her orgasm rushed over her, coating Clarke’s lips in gleaming white. Clarke greedily gulped as much down as she could, juice spilling down the sides of her face. She pulled back and used her fingers to stroke Lexa through the aftershocks.

Lexa reclined against the footboard, panting heavily. She watched Clarke stand through half-lidded eyes and leaned forward to lazily kiss her. Clarke met her lips, a hand reaching up to lightly cup her cheek while the other rested on her throat. Lexa hummed happily, the low sound turning into a whimper as the fist on her neck clenched.

Clarke tugged on her lip, the soft hand on her cheek a stark difference to the one clutching her throat. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?” She muttered, pulling back to nip at Lexa’s jaw. “We’re far from finished. Let’s see how much you can give me.”

Lexa stood there obediently, waiting for Clarke to make a move. Finally, after raking her eyes up and down Lexa’s body, she made her decision. “Turn around and bend over.”

Lexa felt another gush of wetness spill from her. She leaned over the footboard and pushed her ass up into the air, curving to look over her shoulder. Clarke’s eyes were black as she took in the sight of Lexa’s open pussy, just waiting to be taken. By her. Only her.

Clarke kneaded Lexa’s ass, lightly smacking it. One hand trailed down to Lexa’s cunt, eager to get her fill. Perhaps another day she would have taken her time, teasing, maybe some spanking, but after dealing with Skaikru she didn’t have the patience for such things. She wanted Lexa, and she wanted her  _ now _ .

Clarke sank two fingers deep into Lexa. Lexa cried out, the sensation stinging for only a second before a wash of pleasure took over. Clarke began to thrust, setting a brutal pace that built Lexa up fast. Clarke’s other hand wrapped around her hips, pulling her higher into the air. She leaned down to bury her teeth in Lexa’s spine. She gripped the sheets, biting the mattress to prevent herself from crying out as her orgasm washed over her.

Lexa was wheezing as Clarke continued to pump in and out of her, a third finger probing at her entrance. She twisted her head to the side, hoping to catch a breath, but instead cried out as two fingers turned into three. Clarke’s other hand went off her hip to press against the arm of her back, pushing down until her spine ached. Nails dug into her skin and Lexa came again.

Clarke was determined to get as much out of her as possible. “What do you say,  _ rattop _ ?” Clarke growled, smacking her ass. “Can you take four?”

Lexa only whimpered. Her mind was floating far above her body, too absorbed in her bliss to make a coherent thought. Clarke chuckled, slipping a fourth finger in anyway.

Lexa could feel tears pricking at her eyes, her skin burning red-hot. Her hips rocked into Clarke’s thrusts, legs wobbling beneath the overwhelming pleasure. Clarke’s hand wrapped tightly around her throat and she screamed as a third orgasm went through her, eyes rolling back into her head, body trembling. She shook, sobbing into the mattress as Clarke slowed her thrusts, helping her come down from her high.

Lexa sagged against the bed, the footboard digging into her hips. She sighed. Still weeping, her entire body collapsed.

Clarke rolled her over, scooping her up into her arms like she was a delicate flower. She pecked her lips. Lexa’s head lolled against her shoulder, eyes half closed, mouth hanging open. Clarke chuckled. “Are you all right,  _ hodnes _ ?”

Lexa’s mind was still somewhere out of her, but Clarke’s voice reeled her in. She blinked slowly. “Spirits,  _ Klark _ ,” she breathed, curling her arms lazily around her neck. “That was…”

She laughed, chest rumbling against Lexa’s side. She sighed contentedly. “Missed you.”

“So did I,  _ Heda _ .” Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s head, laying her down on the bed. “I’ll call for a bath. We’re both a bit messy.”

Lexa didn’t reply, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillows. She must have drifted, because next she knew Clarke was shaking her shoulder. “Come on, love.”

Lexa groaned. “Can we do that again?” She mumbled, eyes fluttering.

Clarke grinned. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Lexa shook her head. “Bath sex?”

Clarke’s eyes flashed. Lexa smiled lazily, licking her lips slowly. Clarke groaned. “You damn seductress. Fine, you’ll get your bath sex.”

Lexa smirked.


End file.
